Just My Luck
by Lilliana-Lissa HathawayDavid97
Summary: 7 years ago, Ari murdered Annabelle Todd's big sister, Kate. After the case she resigned from NCIS, and accepted a job at the FBI. When the decomposed body of a Navy Officer is found and taken to the Jeffersonian, her partner Seeley Booth, calls in the NCIS MCRT, without her consent. How will Annie react to seeing her old team, and why is one of them not surprised to see her there?
1. Chapter 1

**Just My Luck**

Summary: 7 years ago, Ari Haswari murdered Annabelle Todd's big sister, Kate. After the case she resigned from NCIS, and accepted an offer at the FBI. When the decomposed body of a Navy Petty officer is found and taken to the Jeffersonian, her partner Seeley Booth, calls in the NCIS MCRT, without her knowledge. How will Annie react to seeing her old team, and why is one of them not surprised to see her there? – Set I don't know when…Rated T coz I'm paranoid! TIVA (They hid it well…), B&B (Because this is set when B&B are expecting, 7 weeks), MCABBY (towards the end), HODGELLA (Because they are married and have a kid, Michael who is 6 months old!).

**Disclaimer**

Me: Annabelle, do you want to do the honours?

Annabelle: Sure Lilli. Lilliana-Lissa HathawayDavid does NOT own Bones or NCIS, or any of the characters in the TV shows, as much as she would like to. She does however own me, Annabelle, or Annie, Todd!

Me: Thanks Annie. Now on with the story!

**A/N:** Thanks for actually taking the time to actually look at this story! It is my first attempt at a crossover… Anyway… Thanks to my friend Stephen, for letting me use his name for my dead Petty Officer! Well any way, ENJOY!

~Lilliana-Lissa HathawayDavid~

**CHAPTER ONE**

Dr Brennan was looking over a set of remains that had been found whist Angela and Annie, the Senior FBI agent assigned to the Jeffersonian team, were doing the facial reconstruction and running it through any known data base available. Hodgins was looking through the soil samples and Cam was going through all the tissue that had been on the remains, which wasn't much, trying to run a tox screen. 10 minutes after staring intently at her remains, Booth came in and asked Dr Brennan the usual question.

"What have you got for me, Bones?" just as Annie came running in with Angela not far behind.

"Tempe! Booth! We got a hit! And Booth, you're not going to like this." Annie said, catching her breath, as she swiped her access card to come up to the platform. Booth looked at her expectantly. "And neither am I." She said under her breath.

"Booth, meet Petty Officer Stephen Amos. This isn't our jurisdiction, Booth. We need to call NCIS." Annie said motioning to the bones, then sighed and walking down from the platform in the direction of Cam's area.

"Wait, NCIS?" Brennan asked Booth.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service. They are basically Navy cops." Booth said distastefully. Brennan could tell he thought that these NCIS people were, what was the phrase, push overs? "They deal with navy crimes. Annie's right though. I might be able make it a joint investigation. They will need your expertise. Annie says some of the teams are accommodating." Booth continued, speaking of his FBI partner's former agency. "Annie, I'm going to call Cullen now!" Booth called to his 'senior' agent. He was almost 10 years older than her, but _he_ was the junior agent, but she did have more experience in interrogation and detective work, after doing it all her working life, 7 years, for two agencies, NCIS and FBI.

Meanwhile, Annie was spilling her heart to the only mother figure she had left, while Cam listened quietly, hugging her.

"What if it's them, Cam? I don't think I can cope seeing them yet! What do I do?" Annie cried, burying her face into Cam's neck.

"Don't worry, honey. If it is them, just be professional. They might not even recognise you. You have changed a lot since you got here. You've grown up a lot." Cam said soothingly, calming the 27 year old agent down considerably.

"Thanks Cam. But if it is them…" Annie said, trailing off, and Cam hugged the younger girl again.

~ Meanwhile at the NCIS bullpen ~

"Gear up! Dead Petty Officer." Gibbs said to his team, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, Special Agent Timothy McGee and Special Agent Ziva David.

"Where to boss?" asked Tony.

"The Jeffersonian." Gibbs said.

"Wait, the museum?" Tim asked, puzzled, and Ziva's head shot up. She knew what this could mean. She only hoped that her friend was ready for this. "What's a Marine doing in the museum?" He tacked on as an afterthought.

"Decomposed body was found in the woods, near Quantico. It was taken to the Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal lab for ID." Director Leon Vance said coming down the stairs from MTAC. "The FBI normally works on these cases, but since it is a dead Marine, we are conducting a joint operation." He continued, looking pointedly at Gibbs, who he knew wouldn't be terribly happy. Gibbs was the best investigator in the agency, and his team was the best of the best, but Gibbs had a little trouble cooperating with other agencies.

"Is that understood, Gibbs?" Vance asked the Agent, and got a nod of assent. The rest of the team watched as Vance retreated back up the stairs to MTAC.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Get going. McGee, you're with me." Gibbs said gruffly.

Tony snuck a glance at Gibbs and when he was sure his boss wasn't looking, grinned at Ziva, and she grinned back. Gibbs had a set of rules, and one of his most important rules was rule 12, "Never Date a Co-worker", which Tony and Ziva had secretly breaking for a little over a year. They kept it out of the office and that's how they were able to keep it a secret.

Tony and Ziva followed Gibbs and McGee out of the bullpen and into the elevator. They rode it down to the underground car park, and Gibbs and McGee went one way towards a navy blue Dodge Cruiser, and Tony and Ziva went the other way to a black Cadillac Escalade.

Gibbs and McGee sped out of the parking lot with Tony and Ziva right on their tail.

It only took 20 minutes to reach the Jeffersonian with Gibbs' and Ziva's driving skills and as they pulled into the parking lot, they noticed someone walking over to the two NCIS cars.

"NCIS?" The man, who looked distinctly FBI said. He was wearing a black suit with the only colour in the whole outfit being the red 'cocky' belt buckle attached to his belt.

"Yes. You are?" Gibbs answered.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI." Ziva chuckled quietly, but sent a soft glare in his direction that only Booth saw and understood.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS." Gibbs replied, and beckoned everyone else forward to introduce themselves.

"Special Agent Tony DiNozzo." Tony said holding his hand out to Booth. The latter shook it.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee" Tim said extending a hand. Booth shook his as well.

"Special Agent Ziva David" Ziva added her own name, also extending her hand. Another handshake from Booth.

"Follow me. You'll all need security clearance to get into the lab. We have them sorted we just need you to sign some papers. " Booth said as he started to walk towards the entrance of the lab. The NCIS team followed, and Tony was glancing around the parking lot, wondering who owned the silver Ferrari and the midnight blue Aston Martin.

The group walked in and signed all the papers that granted access to the lab. The NCIS team were granted temporary access passes to any area of the Medico-Legal lab and followed Booth as he lead them towards a group of women, two of them discussing and seemingly reporting to the youngest member of that group. In unison, as the NCIS group approached, two of the group turned. One was pretty Asian-American woman, with chocolate brown eyes and a kind smile, and the other women looked a lot younger, mid 20's maybe, with crystal blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. Tony thought she looked vaguely familiar. McGee was also trying to place her face and Gibbs was staring like he had seen a ghost.

The younger girl's eyes widened and then hardened. Tears welled up in her eyes before she could stop them and she was suddenly glaring at Booth.

"Booth! How could you!? " She screamed and ran off towards one of the offices that Booth had motioned to before. Another woman from one of the other work areas ran after her. Ziva looked after the woman, not knowing what to do. The woman was her best friend but she couldn't just run after her, not with Gibbs and especially Tony watching her every move. The other woman who hadn't turned around when the other two had now did, and looked inquiringly at the stunned NCIS group, as if nothing had happened.

"Dr Temperance Brennan, you must be the NCIS team Booth called in?" the woman was reasonably tall with auburn hair and green eyes.

"I'm Agent Gibbs. This is Agent McGee, Agent DiNozzo and Agent David." Gibbs said motioning to his team in turn. The woman with Dr Brennan gasped and whispered something to her friend, whose eyes widened a fraction, and introduced herself briefly.

"Angela Montenegro-Hodgins, Forensic Artist. Excuse me." She too followed the girl who had made her abrupt exit not even two minutes earlier.

"Seeley Booth, I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully! And you know I will not leave any physical evidence behind!" Came the voice that yelled at Booth earlier. Ziva let out small chuckle that went unnoticed by everyone but Booth.

"You let your junior agent speak to you like that?" McGee said surprised, Gibbs would never let him, Ziva or even Tony talk to him like that. They would all cop a head slap.

"She's not my junior agent. She is my senior agent." Booth said, sheepishly. Tony laughed outright, McGee chuckled and Ziva smiled knowingly.

"Just my luck, Cam! It is them! Why did it have to be them! I can't be professional, they were like my family. And now they're here and I don't know what to do! And…"

Annie was sobbing into Cam's arms when Angela came in. She had never seen the woman who she thought of as a little sister as upset as she was now, except when her mother-figure died a few years ago. She walked over to the girl and wrapped the younger woman in a tight embrace. Cam smiled gratefully and shifted, she thought of Annie as a daughter and she hated to see her upset.

"You need to talk to them at least, Sweetie. One of them recognised you and you know your friend will be upset to see you like this. And this is a joint case, not just NCIS or FBI." Angela said soothingly,

"Booth can do it." Annie mumbled trying to calm herself for the inevitable meeting. It hurt to be near them. It reminded her of why she left them in the first place.

Her sister, Kate was murdered by a rouge Mossad agent, Ari Haswari, 7 years ago, when Annie and Kate were both working at NCIS. Annie had been helping her big sister up after she had been shot in her bullet-proof vest, protecting Gibbs, when a sniper bullet went straight through her head from a Bravo51 or a 'Kate' sniper nest on a nearby rooftop. Annie left NCIS as soon as the team had caught Kate's killer without a word to anyone except to the then Director Jenny Sheppard, her mother figure, and Ziva David, her best friend.

"No. Not all by himself, he can't. You know you're a better interrogator than he is, and you know the right questions to ask. " Angela said, soothingly but firmly.

"She is right you know. As much as I might want to think otherwise, you are better in those areas than Booth is." Dr Brennan said as she walked into the room. Brennan thought that her friend would be like this. Whenever Annie had been stressed out in the past, she would always run to Cam, and then she would cry until she felt better, or until someone talked some sense into her. This was one of the times when Annie needed some sense talked into her.

"But I can't face them. It reminds me too much of my sister. All of them, except Ziva, were there when it happened. And now that they're here, Abby, and Ducky and Palmer will be coming too!" Annie said dejectedly. She knew that she would have to face them sooner or later, so she might as well get it over and done with.

Annie wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her cardigan and stood up, giving each of the women who had talked some sense into her a quick hug, then heaved a sigh.

"Let's get this over and done with." She said and Angela let out a small giggle. That was the Annabelle Todd she knew and loved. Annie linked her arm through Angela's and Brennan's and started dragging her friends out of Angela's office, which Annie had hijacked when she had ran off earlier, with Cam walking behind them.

"Time to face the music." Annie sighed as she released Angela and Temperance from her hold.

"But there is no music to face. It is not even possible to face music, it is a sound." Temperance said puzzled.

"Tempe, it is a saying. It means time to face whatever is coming." Annie said, laughing. Even after working with Tempe for 7 years, it still made her laugh that Tempe had the same grasp on American idioms that Ziva had. Not a very good one and Tempe had lived in America all her life.

The four women walked over to where Booth was filling the NCIS team in on the case so far.

"We won't know more about the victim until we talk to the family." Booth was saying as the girls of the lab, as Angela called them, walked up.

Booth shut up as soon as he saw Annie's expression. She was wearing her 'We'll talk about this soon.' Look.

"NCIS, yes?" Cam said, breaking up the silent conversation between the two FBI agents. "I'm Dr Camille Saroyan, Forensic Pathologist. But you can call me Cam. " She held out her hand to the leader, Gibbs she thought, and smiled.

"Agent Gibbs. This is Agent DiNozzo, Agent McGee, and Agent David." Gibbs made the introductions, again. Seriously, how many more times did they have to introduce themselves. Gibbs looked at the other women with her. Angela, and Dr Brennan, and the girl who looked a lot like an agent that used to be on his team, but she had dropped off the face of the planet 7 years ago. It couldn't be her. He looked over at McGee who looked puzzled, and Tony looked like he was trying to place the woman's face, and Ziva was smiling happily at the girl. The said woman noticed this and grinned.

"Don't you recognise me, Tony? I know it has been 7 years but I can't have changed that much." The woman said, laughing. She walked over to Ziva, and hugged her. Wait what?! How do those two know each other?

"Shalom, Zi. It has been ages!" The woman said, laughing when she saw Gibbs' face.

"It has only been a month." Ziva replied, tucking the girl under her arm.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" McGee said, voicing his, and my thoughts.

"You don't recognise me either, Timmy?" The girl pouted, her eyes briefly conveying the hurt she felt at no one recognising her, before shrugging it off. "Special Agent Annabelle Todd, FBI."

Gibbs heard three people gasp and he knew who those gasps belonged to. Tony, McGee and himself. The agent that vanished off the face of the planet 7 years ago, after her sister died, was standing in front of them. It was their Belle.

**A/N – So, that's Chapter One. What did you think? I would love reviews and they would be greatly appreciated! I still need a female name for the dead guy's wife, so I'll make it a competition! Review a name and I will pick the best one!**

**Thanks again,**

**~Lilliana-Lissa HathawayDavid xx~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just My Luck**

Summary: 7 years ago, Ari Haswari murdered Annabelle Todd's big sister, Kate. After the case she resigned from NCIS, and accepted an offer at the FBI. When the decomposed body of a Navy Petty officer is found and taken to the Jeffersonian, her partner Seeley Booth, calls in the NCIS MCRT, without her knowledge. How will Annie react to seeing her old team, and why is one of them not surprised to see her there? – Set I don't know when…Rated T coz I'm paranoid! TIVA (They hid it well…), B&B (Because this is set when B&B are expecting, 7 weeks), MCABBY (towards the end), HODGELLA (Because they are married and have a kid, Michael who is 6 months old!).

**Disclaimer**

Me: Annie, do you want to do the disclaimer, or will I get Ziva to do it?

Annie: Get Zi to do it! I've went through emotional turmoil in the last chapter, I'm still trying to compose myself for this one!

Me: Fine, Ziva do you want to do it for me?

Ziva: Okay. Lilliana-Lissa HathawayDavid does NOT own Bones or NCIS, me or any of the other characters in the shows, as much as she would like to (If she did, Tony and I would be together already!). She does however own my best friend, Annabelle, or Annie, Todd! No copyright intended! Oh and Happy Birthday, Lilli!

Me: Thanks Ziva. And so very true! Now enough blabbing, on with the story!

**A/N:** Okay, first off I just wanted to thank all of the people who reviewed/followed/favourited this story, especially MistessoftheDark12 for being my first fave/follow! I wasn't expecting such a great response. The idea literally popped into my head while I was flicking between NCIS and Bones. And a special thank you to MindFullOfStories for winning my little competition for the name of my dead Petty Officer's wife, Natalie!

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Belle? Is that you?" Gibbs was the first one to regain the power of speech. One of his girls had come back to him.

Gibbs thought of all of his team, current and previous, as family. He had lost his blood family before he came to NCIS, and he had lost Kate 7 years ago, and Belle too he had thought. Although he still had Abby and now Ziva, he missed Kate and Belle. And now she was back, he hoped.

"Yep. In the flesh, Jethro." Annie said. As far as she knew, she was the only one on his team, ever, that was allowed to call Gibbs by Jethro. As the baby of the team, she used to have everyone wrapped around her finger. "But I go by Annie now. A lot less painful." She added, tears welling up in her eyes again. She blinked rapidly. Kate used to call her Belle, that's where everyone picked it up from. There was only one person allowed to call her Belle now, and that was her other sister, Rachel.

"As Booth was saying, we won't know more until we talked to the family, and friends. But you can start talking to one of those friends now." Annie said, still tucked under Ziva's arm. She hadn't let it on, when she had told Booth and Tempe who the bones belonged to, but she knew the man. Stephen was one of her best friends, as was his wife, Natalie. This was going to be even tougher on her.

"What are you talking about, Anne?" Booth said, puzzled. As far as he knew no one in the squint squad knew anyone by the name of Stephen Amos, but he could be wrong.

"Stephen is, sorry, _was _one of my best friends. His wife is a Lieutenant Commander in the Navy. Natalie will be devastated. They had been married for 4 years. I was maid of honour at their wedding." Annie said, and everyone looked at her.

"Stephen got home from deployment in Afghanistan 6 months ago, along with half of his unit, after his CO was killed in action. The rest of the unit got back 4 days ago. So you can rule that half out as possible suspects. I'll go and get you a list of the other half that came home at the same time as Stephen." Annie sighed, untucking herself from Ziva and walking towards Angela's office again, pulling a cell phone out of her pocket as she went. "Don't you go talk to Nat without me, Jethro! Or send anyone else to do it for you." She called back over her shoulder.

"Well, I guess we wait for Annie to get back before we spilt up. We can divide into groups though, for questionings. " Booth said, still waiting for the inevitable call from Annie, when he would be reprimanded for going over her head, again.

"Booth you can come with me and McGee, we'll go talk to the men in his unit. Ziva, Tony you are with Be, Annie. You go talk to the wife." Gibbs decided, and all the agents nodded.

"_After_ we go brief your Director." Annie said, she had waked up behind everyone, as she always does, and spoke unexpectedly, making them jump. She was holding out a sheet of paper to Gibbs. He took it. "Cullen wants us to brief Vance before we do anything. And he wants me to be there as the FBI rep. And I suppose you guys need to inform Abby, and Ducky to come over here. So we can do that while we're at the Navy Yard. Then me, Ziva and Tony will go talk to Natalie." Annie continued. She thought she might as well get this all over and done with. She wondered idly if the bullpen looked the same as it had 7 years ago.

"Come on! Tony, Zi we're taking my car." Annie added, as she started to walk toward the building's exit. "Oh, and Jethro, Tempe is going with you. She always goes with Booth on stuff like this." Annie tagged on as an afterthought. Technically, Tempe went with Booth everywhere when it comes to a case.

Tony and Ziva looked at Gibbs who nodded, telling them to follow the energetic FBI agent. They grabbed their gear from where they had stowed it on the floor at their feet and followed the bubbly young woman.

_**~NCISxBONES~NCISxBONES~ NCISxBONES~ NCISxBONES~ NCISxBONES~ NCISxBONES~**_

When Ziva and Tony caught up with Annie, she was opening up the driver's side door to the midnight blue Aston Martin DB9 that Tony had been salivating over earlier.

"I call shotgun!" Tony called, and Ziva laughed at her partner's childishness.

"No you don't. Zi has it. It was one of her conditions when I bought this car. She rides shotgun whenever she's in it. Maybe next time." Annie said as she watched Tony's expression change. She had always felt so happy joking over things with Tony when she was at NCIS, and it hadn't changed in their 7 years apart.

Once Ziva had settled into the front passenger seat and Tony grudgingly into the back, Annie looked Ziva and Tony seriously.

"I know this has nothing to do with the case, but you guys don't have to hide your relationship with me. You may be able to keep it a secret at NCIS, and that is a minor miracle in itself, but I can read you _both_ like a book." Annie said slyly. "And, no Tony. Zi did _not_ tell me. I figured it out." Annie said with a laugh. She had someone special in her life too. She recognised the looks they secretly shared. She shared the same ones her guy.

"Okay, now enough with the heavy stuff." Annie said and the three shared a laugh.

The three joked back and forth the whole way to the Navy Yard, which took the same amount of time to get to as the NCIS team took to get to the Jeffersonian.

"Has it changed much? The Bullpen?" Annie asked the two NCIS agents seriously as she got out of her car. "I'm actually a bit nervous going back. I haven't been in there in 7 years." She confided nervously. Tony and Ziva shot sympathetic glances at their FIB companion. This place must bring back some memories. "And I'm shit-scared of Abby. Will she kill me outright, or hug me to death?" That made the two NCIS agents laugh. Leave it to Annie to make a joke out of something like this to hide her own discomfort.

"I think something in between. She'll probably hug you as soon as she sees you, and then she'll yell at you for disappearing like you did." Tony said, laughing.

The group walked through the parking lot, and into the elevator. Tony pressed the appropriate button and the doors closed. Annie sighed. She was actually going to bring her past and her present together, finally. The doors slid opened and Annie went and got a visitors pass from the security guys while Tony and Ziva flashed their badges. It felt weird to Annie to be getting a visitors pass again after so many years. She remembered when she was 17 and she had come in one day with Kate. She had a day off after mid-term exams, and practically begged if she could go into work with her big sister. She had stayed in the lab most of the day, helping Abby and then she had gone down to Autopsy to help Ducky and his then assistant Gerald.

The group moved into another elevator and Tony pressed the button again. Up to the bullpen. Ziva quickly hit the emergency shut off switch and turned to her best friend. Tony looked at the silent exchange going on between his partner and the girl he had always thought of a little sister. Finally Annie spoke.

"Geeze, Zi! I'll be fine, honestly." She said, sighing.

"Okay, I was just checking on you. You should not be forced into something you are not ready for." Ziva explained. She was genuinely worried about the young woman standing in front of her. It surprised her when Annie lent across and hugged her.

"I'll be fine, Zi. Honest." She whispered, and Ziva believed her.

"Come on girls. We got a briefing to do, and a wife to interrogate. " Tony said cheerfully, effectively ending the moment. Annie walked up to him and slapped him upside the head, Gibbs style. Tony rubbed the back of his head mumbling something about Anne and hitting harder than Gibbs. Ziva flicked the shut off switch again and the elevator whirred to life.

The doors slid open and the trio got out, and made their way up to Director Vance's office. Ziva alerted the secretary who called them through. After listening to the voice on the other end of the phone for a few seconds, the secretary got up and opened the door to allow them access. Ziva led the way, with Tony following and Annie bringing up the rear.

"Agent DiNozzo, Agent David. What can I do for you?" Vance said, getting up from where he was seated at his desk.

"Director, this is Special Agent Annabelle Todd, FBI. She is one of the agents assigned to the Jeffersonian team." Tony introduced the two.

"Pleasure, Director. I was told you needed to be briefed on the case. We identified some remains as those of Petty Officer Stephen Amos. He died roughly 2 weeks ago, no cause of death as of yet. Agent Gibbs, Agent McGee, my partner Agent Booth and Dr Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian are going to talk to his shipmates and, after we have briefed you, Agent DiNozzo, Agent David and myself will be going to talk to the Petty Officer's wife. I have also been made aware that you would like your forensic scientist, Miss Scuito and your M.E, Dr Mallard to be involved in this case." Annie said professionally. She had worked with other agencies before and had to brief the Directors or the higher-ups on countless occasions. "We will go and give them notification." Annie tacked on as an afterthought and Vance nodded.

"Very well. Agent David, tell Gibbs to keep me posted." Vance answered. "Wait, Annabelle Todd, the name rings a bell." Vance added. The Director knew he had seen some files somewhere with that name, case files?

"I used to work at NCIS, sir. I was assigned to Agent Gibbs' team, 7 years ago." Annie answered, smiling slightly. She was remembering all the times she had been sent up here to do Gibbs' dirty work, because she was better at speaking to authority than he was.

"Ah, yes. I've seen case files with your name on them." Vance said. "Well, if that is all, you may go." Vance said, dismissing the group.

"Well, that was easy." Tony said as they descended the stairs into the bullpen. Annie laughed.

"Yeah, but the life-threatening part of today is still to come. Abby. Death by hugs, not the way I wanted to go. " Annie said, shuddering, and Ziva and Tony laughed. Annie could always get that reaction out of someone, it was something she prided herself on, her sense of humour. She loved how she could make someone laugh so easily, it made her feel happy.

The group continued to laugh as they made their way to the elevator. Annie was bouncing even more than normal, nervous energy. Tony smiled, Abby was going to get one hell of a shock when she saw Annie. Abby was the one that grieved the longest over Kate's death and Annie's sudden resignation. Abby had nicknames for the three of them; A, B, and C. A for Abby, B for Belle and C for Kate. The alphabet.

The elevator dinged as it opened and Annie laughed as she heard the blaring of Abby's music as soon as she stepped out of the car. She had missed that.

"Abby! We have a case!" Tony yelled as he walked around the corner into the lab. "But you are going to have to work on it somewhere else." He added as Ziva walked around the corner with Annie. Annie kept shifting her weight from one leg to the other, and the scar on her left shoulder was tingling, like it always did whenever she was nervous.

Abby was in her office finishing some paperwork when she heard Tony yell. She got up quickly, turned down her music and rushed over to Tony, hugging him. When she moved over to hug Ziva, who had come to stand next to him, she noticed someone else in the room standing awkwardly behind the two NCIS agents. She looked startlingly familiar with her crystal blue eyes and chocolate brown hair.

"Please tell me you recognise me Abby." The young woman said, in a small voice that Abby recognised only too well. "I've already had to put up with Timmy and Tony not recognising me." She added.

All of a sudden, Abby was flying over to Annie and enveloping her tightly in a bear hug.

"Um, Abby. I can't breathe!" Annie exclaimed, and Abby let go. Then all of a sudden she was glaring at the younger woman.

"How dare you leave! Without saying good-bye! We had just lost Kate, and then we lost you too! McGee and I tried to trace you but we couldn't find you at all! We thought you dropped off the face of the planet! Did you go back to Indiana? What do you do for a living?" Abby got out in a rush, still glaring at the girl.

"I had to go, Abs. It was too hard to watch all of you caught up in your own grieving, and most of you forgetting that I hadn't just lost a teammate, but I had lost my big sister too! It was easier going without telling anyone. You would have found a way to make me stay. And no, I didn't go back to Indiana, you know I hated it there. I was here in DC the whole time; you just didn't look hard enough." Annie said, answering most of the eccentric Goth's questions.

"But we looked everywhere!" Abby exclaimed. She couldn't believe that B was here, standing right in front of her. She had longer hair than before she left (when she worked at NCIS, Annie's hair had been just below her shoulders, and now it reached the middle of her back.) and she looked older, obviously. But she was still B. Abby turned to Tony.

"You said we have a case? Well, where is my evidence?" The Goth asked.

"Not here. You have to work on this case somewhere else. I said that." Tony answered. Abby's face fell. Working a case somewhere else would mean leaving her babies.

"But," Abby started. Annie cut her off.

"Yes Abby, we know you will miss your babies. But you will have bigger toys to play with for a few days. And you will love working in the lab, even if it is only for a little while." Annie said in a rush. She was waiting for Abby to guess what she did for her day job. And she couldn't wait to see Abby's expression when she found out she was going to be working at the Jeffersonian!

Ziva smiled at her two best friends. She knew that Annie and Abby were really close when Annie was still at NCIS, and she hoped that Abby wouldn't kill Annie with too much kindness when Annie said where Abby was going to be installed for the remainder of the case, because Abby had been talking about how cool it would be to work at the Jeffersonian for ages!

"Where is this lab you speak of? And how are you involved in this case, B?" Abby asked suspiciously.

"The lab is the Medico-Legal Lab at the Jeffersonian, and I am the senior agent assigned to the team." Annie said, deadpan. Just as Ziva and Annie had expected, Abby squealed at the mention of the Jeffersonian Lab.

"I get to work at the Jeffersonian? With Dr Brennan!? She is an amazing forensic anthropologist and I love her books!" Abby exclaimed, and as the two other females in the room had predicted, Abby ran over and enveloped Annie in another tight bear hug.

"Yes, Abs. Now can you please stop squashing Annie. Her boss wouldn't be terribly happy if we didn't return her in the same state we borrowed her. " Tony said, laughing as Abby released Annie and almost straight away, Annie started massaging her ribs.

"Wait, if you are the senior _agent_ assigned to that team, then what agency do you work for now?" Abby asked, trying to wiggle some more information out of B.

"FBI. They offered me a job after I left here. I figured you wouldn't look for me in DC and you wouldn't look for me in the other federal agencies. Apparently I am quite a commodity. I got offered a job at CIA and ICE as well." Annie explained.

"Abby you need to get going. Hodgins is already looking through soil samples without you!" Annie added.

"Do I have time to say good-bye to my babies? And can I bring my CD's?" Abby asked.

"5 minutes. And I don't think Tempe would appreciate the music in _her _lab." Annie answered.

"Oh and Abby, guess what? We have a Caf-Pow machine basically right outside the lab!" Annie smiled at the expression on Abby's face.

"4 minutes and 30 seconds, Abby. You know how to get to the Jeffersonian, right?" Annie asked and when Abby nodded Annie continued.

"Just tell the security guys to call Dr Saroyan, and she'll come and sort everything out for you. " Abby nodded as she started flying around the room making sure that all her _babies_ were alright before she left.

"See you later Abs" The three agents yelled as they moved out Abby's lab. Time to go down to get Ducky.

Another elevator ride down to Autopsy, and Annie was bouncing again. Ziva and Tony shared an indulging glance at the young woman. Where she got the energy to bounce around all day had fumbled Ziva ever since she met Annie almost 9 years ago when Annie had been doing her NCIS training course.

_*flashback*_

_Annie was 19, fresh out of school and had been living in an apartment across the hall from the one Mossad had assigned to Ziva. The two women hadn't exchanged so much as 10 words before that day. Ziva had been in America for 3 weeks on a mission, and on that day as the girl across the hall was fumbling for her keys, Ziva opened her apartment door, and suddenly the door was slammed shut again and the girl was shoving Ziva into her own apartment, slamming her own door closed as well. There was a loud boom followed by a crash coming from across the hall. The girl waited 10 seconds, then turned to the Israeli woman._

"_Seems like someone's out to get you, Mossad." The girl said, and Ziva gasped. How could this girl know? Ziva had never said anything to anyone to imply that she was from Mossad, let alone to this girl._

"_What are you," Ziva started, but the girl cut her off._

"_I can read people really easily. You are a very good actor, but you are too stiff at times. And one of my seniors told me about you. Jenny pointed you out to me while we were having lunch one time." The girl answered. One of her seniors? Was this girl a cop or something?_

"_I know what you're thinking and no, I am not a cop. I'm a federal agent. Almost. I'm doing the training now. NCIS." The girl answered._

"_I'm Annabelle Todd, by the way, but you can call me Annie if you want. You are?" The girl, Annie, said, holding out her hand for Ziva to shake. Ziva took it. _

"_Ziva David. Are you going to let me go now?" Ziva asked, anxious to see how her apartment had fared the blast. How did the girl know about the bomb anyway? That was the first of her questions for Annie._

_Annie opened the door and stepped out of the way to allow the other woman access to the hallway. Ziva got out her keys and went to unlock her door, Annie standing behind her. Ziva turned the key in the lock, and when it clicked she push her way in._

_There was no structural damage, but all Ziva's belongings were in ruins. Lucky she always carried the few items she held dear to her with her always; the only picture of her family whole, before her little sister Tali died, and her Star of David necklace._

"_Do have anywhere else you can stay while you contact your Mossad buddies?" Annie said from right behind Ziva, and Ziva jumped. _

"_I will figure something out." Ziva replied._

"_You can stay with me until your apartment gets sorted out. I have a spare bedroom." Annie offered. This shocked Ziva. A girl she had only just met was offering her a place to stay, right after saving Ziva's life._

_*end flashback*_

After that, the two had been inseparable, they had instantly bonded and Ziva even showed Annie a few Mossad tricks (how to kill someone 18 different ways with a paperclip was Annie's favourite threat to use on Hodgins.). When Ziva's mission was over and she went back to Israel, the two kept in close contact, and Annie was the first one Ziva called when she was coming back to the US and the last one she saw before she left.

The elevator ding brought Ziva out of her thoughts with Tony looking at her strangely. Ziva just smiled. She looked over at Annie who was still bouncing as she walked out of the elevator, Tony and Ziva following. The young woman was just as much her sister as Tali was.

They waked into Autopsy, just as Ducky finished relaying one of his famous stories to his assistant, Jimmy Palmer.

"Ah, Anthony, Ziva. What can we do for you? And who is this?" Ducky asked, puzzled. Palmer recognised her though. Her hair was longer, and she looked older than the last time he had seen her, but he was positive it was Annabelle Todd, the first agent on the MCRT who was actually nice to him.

"Hey Ducky, Hey Jimmy! How are you?" Annie said. She saw the recognition dawn in Ducky's eyes.

"Annabelle? Is that you?" Ducky asked. What was she doing here? She vanished after her sister's death 7 years ago.

"Yes Ducky, it's me." She said, walking around Ziva and Tony to hug Ducky first then Jimmy.

"Where have you been all this time?" Ducky asked her. He was genuinely curious.

"FBI. I'm assigned to the Jeffersonian team. That's why I'm here. We found the remains of a dead Petty Officer and since it is a joint operation, you are cordially invited to join us at the Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal lab for a party." Annie said happily, putting on a fake British accent at the end. Ducky and Jimmy laughed.

"Well that is one way to avoid Abigail's and Timothy's searching." Ducky said everyone laughed.

"You guys will need to get going if you are going to help in any way. Cam is already running the tox screen, but isn't having too much luck and my guess is that the bones will cleaned shortly. Do you know the way to the Jeffersonian? " Annie said. She wouldn't be surprised if the bones were getting cleaned right now, by one of the interns. Tempe was so eager.

"Of course, my dear." Ducky said, and Jimmy sighed. At least he wouldn't have to navigate blind this time. He knew where he was going too.

"Okay. When you get there, have security call down Camille Saroyan. She'll get your access passes sorted out." Annie explained. Ducky and Jimmy nodded.

"Now that that is sorted out, we have a wife to investigate!" Tony exclaimed, and everyone laughed. Annie walked up behind Tony and slapped him, Gibbs style, _again_. He cringed. He did mean what he said in the elevator about Annie hitting harder than Gibbs.

"Fine, come on then DiNozzo. Let's go. " Annie said, smiling and walking over to Ducky and Jimmy hugging each briefly before dragging Ziva and Tony out to the elevator.

The trio made their way to the elevator and down into the parking lot. Time to break the news to Natalie Amos.

**A/N: **Again, thank you all so much for all the reviews/follows/favourites. They mean the world to me! Not sure when I will update again because a thing called VCE (The last two years of high school in Victoria, Australia, Suuuuuper important!) starts in a few days... Hopefully in month from now… give or take a few days.

~Lilliana-Lissa HathawayDavid~


	3. AN

I know, I hate A/N's too, but I need to get this out.

I just wanted to point out one thing before this story is continued. To one of the reviewers on my previous chapter, I'm not going to name names but you know who you are, there is a reason this is called FanFiction! It what the FANS want it to be! You have no right to say what you said. Yes, I do watch BOTH shows religiously and I do NOT hate Booth, in fact I love him to bits, I just thought it would be an interesting twist to the plot. I am not the type of person who does thorough research when writing, I just write what pops into my head, and I am sooooo sorry if that doesn't agree with you! I don't even live in America, I am an Australian and proud of it, so I'm sorry if I don't know how the legal system works over there.

I would have saved those of you that like my story, and have an open mind, the hassle of getting a notification saying that I have updated this story, but this review was from a guest so I couldn't PM like I would have liked to and this is the only way I could get my feelings across.

On another note, to all those people who follow this story, this review has seriously put me off writing and has hurt my feelings, well that and VCE (The final two years of High School in Victoria, Australia) has now started and I have been bombarded with homework, and it is only the 5th day back! So I'm not sure when I will update but I will try and update soon.

I'm sorry for putting everyone through this but I needed to get it out of the way, but please in future, no hate. Constructive criticism is fine, but NO HATE PLEASE!

~ Lilliana-Lissa HathawayDavid


	4. Chapter 3

**Just My Luck**

Summary: 7 years ago, Ari Haswari murdered Annabelle Todd's big sister, Kate. After the case she resigned from NCIS, and accepted an offer at the FBI. When the decomposed body of a Navy Petty officer is found and taken to the Jeffersonian, her partner Seeley Booth, calls in the NCIS MCRT, without her knowledge. How will Annie react to seeing her old team, and why is one of them not surprised to see her there? – Set I don't know when…Rated T coz I'm paranoid! TIVA (They hid it well…), B&B (Because this is set when B&B are expecting, 7 weeks), MCABBY (towards the end), HODGELLA (Because they are married and have a kid, Michael who is 6 months old!).

**Disclaimer**

Me: Who wants to do my disclaimer for me?

Booth: I will. Lilliana-Lissa HathawayDavid does NOT own Bones or NCIS, or any of the characters in the TV shows, as much as she would like to. She does however own my senior agent, Annabelle Todd!

Me: Thanks Booth. Now on with the story!

**A/N: Hey, Guys! Guess what? I'm not dead! I am soooo sorry for not updating in so long. First there was VCE, and then there was a nasty review that seriously put me off writing and made me very self-conscious about my writing, I also accidentally deleted this chapter and I have been trying so very hard to remember what I had written. But thank-you all for sticking by me, and waiting so patiently for this chapter. I love you all 3 **

**~Lilliana-Lissa HathawayDavid~**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It didn't take long for Annie to reach the quaint two story house that belonged to the Amos family. She knew the way there like the back of her hand. Tony and Ziva had been playfully insulting each other the whole way, with Annie smiling and laughing, and occasionally adding her own witty quip directed at Tony, that is until she turned into Harmony Crescent, the street where Stephen and Natalie Amos lived. Ziva noticed this subtle change in attitude and grabbed her friend's hand, giving it a squeeze. Annie smiled weakly. She parked the car in the driveway, like she always did, out of habit.

The three federal agents got out of the car just as the front door opened. Natalie Amos had heard the sound of her best friend's car drive into the driveway and park, it was hard to miss the well tuned purr of _that_ engine.

"Annie. Aren't you supposed to be working today? What are you doing here?" Natalie asked her friend, and Annie smiled slightly, beckoning the two people on the other side of the car to follow her.

"Hi Natalie. This is Special Agent Ziva David, and Special Agent Tony DiNozzo from NCIS." Annie said motioning to the man and woman who had come to stand beside her. "Can we come in?"

"Of course. Come on, follow me." Natalie answered, furrowing her brow. She was very curious and a little bit frightened as to why NCIS was at her doorstep, with Annie of all people. Annie was FBI, although Natalie did know that Annie had worked at NCIS for a while.

Natalie Amos led the group into the lounge, where Ziva stopped and looked at one of her's and Stephen's wedding photo, the one with the groomsmen and the bridesmaids. A small smile played on her lips, and she looked at Annie. Annie looked back, smiling slightly. Annie had been Natalie's maid of honour at the wedding.

Natalie moved over to one of the couches in the middle of the room and sat down, and the other two women followed suit, taking a seat on the couch opposite. Tony however moved around to stand behind Ziva.

"What's this all about, Anne?" Natalie finally asked. She was now getting worried, especially from the looks Annie shared with Ziva, and then Tony. After what seemed like forever, Tony nodded at Annie. She took a deep breath.

"Nat, we found Stephen." Annie said softly, her face grim. Natalie gasped. Her husband had been missing for 2 weeks. She had been frantic.

"Where is he? Is he oaky? Do you know what happened?" Natalie rushed.

"Nat, we found his body. I'm so sorry." Annie explained, and Natalie broke down. Tears welled up in Annie's eyes as she saw her friend sob. She moved from her seat on the couch over to Nat and hugged her. Natalie just clung to her and sobbed harder.

"This can't be happening! What happened?" Nat cried, and Annie kept holding her.

"We don't know yet, Lieutenant Commander. Our teams are trying to figure it out though. All we know is it wasn't an accident." Tony said in a soothing voice. Natalie drew a shaky breath, pulling out of Annie's grasp.

"Please, call me Natalie. Oh my God. I can't believe this. He's been on two tours of Afghanistan and come home unscathed, but he gets killed at home." Natalie sniffed. Then she turned to look at Annie. "I never got to tell him."

Annie knew what Nat was talking about. Almost two weeks ago, Natalie had called to tell Annie wonderful news. She hadn't seen her husband all day and she was too excited to keep it to herself. Annie, being the selfless person she was, dropped everything (which mainly consisted of paperwork in her office, texting Angela and emailing Ziva), to meet her friend. When they had met at their favourite coffee shop and ordered their coffees, Natalie broke the news. She was 3 weeks pregnant. After not seeing Stephen again that night, or the next day, Natalie reported him missing. She had gotten over her excitement as soon as her husband hadn't come home and she had been frantic. Annie noticed Tony and Ziva exchange puzzled glances, and sighed.

"Nat's pregnant. She found out the day before she reported Stephen missing."

"I'm so sorry, Natalie. I can't even imagine what you are going through right now. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions about your husband?" Ziva asked gently.

"Of course not." Natalie answered. She knew everything about her husband, and she would do anything she could to help find out what had happened to him.

"Did Stephen have any enemies?" Tony asked in a soothing voice.

"No, at least not here. Everybody loved Stephen. I'm not sure about when he was on deployment, we don't really like talking about our tours, it can be very depressing." Natalie answered truthfully.

"What was your husband doing since he returned from Afghanistan?" Ziva asked.

"He was working at Quantico, taking boot camps and taking classes, teaching the marines that were about to deploy to Afghanistan what to expect. He did it with me, before I got promoted and transferred to the Pentagon, and now with one of his best friends, Charlie." Natalie answered, then gasped. "Oh my god! Does Charlie know? They've been best friends since freshman year in high school."

"Nat, we have agents talking to the men in his unit, they'll tell Charlie." Annie answered.

"Well, if you can think of anything else, please give us a call." Ziva said, handing Natalie her business card.

_**~NCISxBONES~NCISxBONES~ NCISxBONES~ NCISxBONES~ NCISxBONES~ NCISxBONES~**_

Two hours later, the two groups of agents reconvened at the Jeffersonian to discuss their findings. Currently the MCRT, along with Ducky, Jimmy and Abby, and the Squint Squad, along with Annie and Booth, were huddled around the Angelator, watching the reconstruction that Angela and Abby had done up, with Ducky narrating.

"As you can see, the Petty Officer would have been taken by surprise, which means he either knew his attacker or he was caught completely off guard. The Petty Officer's attacker came at him from the front like so," Ducky explained, gesturing to the animation. "And thrust a knife of some sort, Abby is running it through the FBI databases, into his stomach. That would have been enough to down Petty Officer Amos, before the assailant stabbed him multiple times more." Ducky finished and the other doctors, Cam, Jimmy and Dr Brennan, nodded. Annie shuddered. Horrible things always seem to happen to those who don't deserve them.

"So, did you find anything helpful out from the men in his unit?" Angela asked Booth. Gibbs, however, took that explanation.

"Amos seemed to be a well respected member of the unit, although, according to some, he was a bit tough on some of the younger guys in the unit, but only because he knew what they were going through. He was up for a promotion, and nominated for a purple heart. No one seemed to have anything bad to say about the guy." Gibbs explained.

"What about the ex-Commanding Officer's younger brother? He seemed to think it was Petty Officer Amos' fault that his brother was dead." Temperance added. Booth looked on proudly as his partner shared that bit of information. Annie, however scoffed, and all eyes turned to her.

"Stephen did everything he could to save Tom. Stephen was the one to pull Tommy out of the firing line after he was shot. He was the one who called for the corpsmen. He was the one who was with Tom when he died. Nicky was always one to hold a grudge, but he would never kill someone out of revenge. Although I don't think Nick appreciated Stephen ordering him back home in the first group. He's only 20. " Annie said, absently reading a message on her phone.

"How do you know all that, Annie? You said Stephen and Natalie didn't like to talk about their tours." Tony asked the young agent. Said agent, however was now out over the heads of everyone else in the room, as if she were looking for someone, but everyone was in the room with her.

"Ummm..." Annie started, then broke off with a gasp. Her eyes widened, but her expression lit up like a child's on Christmas Morning.

The other agents, scientists and doctors in the room turned and saw a man walking towards them. He was tall-ish, around 5'11", and looked as if he had come straight off the Marine Base. His honey blonde hair short, obviously a marine buzz-cut and a he had piercing green eyes. What happened next, however, had everyone shocked.

Annie was suddenly sprinting at the man from where she was standing on the far side of the room, and slammed into him, almost knocking him flat. The man had just enough time to catch the girl before they both ended up on the floor. The man laughed and hugged Annie close, kissing her forehead. A few seconds later Annie pulled away and stepped back to take the man in.

"Annie, would you care to explain what the hell is going on?" Booth exclaimed. Annie just held up her hand, not taking her eyes off the man in front of her. Gibbs understood, at least he thought he did. When Annie finally turned away from the marine, he linked his hand with hers affectionately.

"Everyone, this is Petty Officer Callum Day. He was in Petty Officer Amos' unit, got home four days ago. And my boyfriend. Cal, this is everyone." Annie explained, smiling. Abby and Angela squealed.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" Asked Angela, playfully glaring at her friend.

"Because he has been on deployment for the past 12 months. Can't I have one secret, Ange?" Annie replied. "Anyway, Cal's here to help anyway he can."

"Okay, Petty Officer. What can you tell us about Nick DeBoer?" Gibbs took charge, glancing at Annie, and Anne nodded, understanding.

"Please, call me Callum. I'll probably say the same things as Anna though. Ummm... Nick's a great kid, bit ambitious but not nearly enough to hurt anyone. He's only a kid, so when Stephen forced him home, with the first half of the unit, I think he felt that he was being coddled. He was the youngest in the unit and hated it when people played the age card. I swapped out with Nick so that he could come home in the first group." Callum answered.

"And you don't think he would kill someone like this?" Booth added, not wanting to be left out of the discussion.

"Nick, God no. Like I said he's a good kid. He looked up to Stephen. He just needs someone to blame. Gibbs, you would know about that, right, being a marine and all." Callum explained.

"I'll give you that one." Gibbs answered. "Is there anyone you can think of that would want Petty Officer Amos dead?"

"No. Everyone loved him. If I can think of anything I'll let you know. Has anyone told Charlie? They were best friends." Callum asked.

"Who's this?" Booth asked. Callum opened his mouth to answer, but Annie got there first.

"Petty Officer Charlie Phillips-Stone. Stephen and Charlie have been best friends since freshman year at high school. If there was anyone who held a grudge on Stephen, he'd know."

"He didn't turn up at Base today, called in sick." McGee stated.

"That's unusual for Charlie. I don't think I've ever known him to call in sick. He wouldn't go to the doctor unless he was on his death-bed, or if Annie or Nat forced him to." Callum said, puzzled and Annie agreed.

"He might have heard about Petty Officer Amos and stayed home to grieve." Angela suggested.

"But how is that possible? He called in sick before we showed up, and no one knew about Petty Officer Amos until we went to the base and told them." McGee said, and Booth nodded. This was starting to get strange.

"I think we need to go pay the Petty Officer a visit." Gibbs said, and all the agents nodded. "McGee, you stay here and try and help Abby, Angela and Hodgins. Ziva, Annie you're with me." McGee and the two female agents nodded. Annie and Ziva grabbed their gear and went to wait for Gibbs in the parking lot.

"What about me, Boss?" Tony asked

"You, DiNozzo, are going to stay with Agent Booth and go though the list of people who Amos had contact with in the few days before his disappearance." The Senior Field Agent nodded and went to run phone and credit card checks, with Booth following close behind. The doctors went over to Cam's office and started discussing their findings again to see if there was anything they missed.

* * *

**Hey Guys... Again, I am so sorry this chapter took so long. And thanks soooooo much for sticking by me and waiting for this chapter. I am not very happy with how this chapter finished, but I also didn't want you guys to wait any longer! I am not even going to say when I hope the next chapter will be up, because I don't want to put any of your hopes up, and then not deliver when I promised. Any constructive criticism would be much appreciated, but please not flames!**

**Until next time,**  
**~ Lilliana-Lissa HathawayDavid xx**


End file.
